rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tadashi Hamada
Tadashi Hamada is Hiro Hamada's older brother in the Disney animated film Big Hero 6. Appearance Tadashi is an tall, slender, slightly muscular young adult male, of a larger build than others in his family. He is of mixed Japanese and Caucasian descent, which shows in his various facial features. He has large, warm brown eyes and neat black hair, cut above his prominent ears. His face shape is different from his aunt and brothers', with a longer face, larger jaw, and slightly larger nose. His most notable physical trait is his preference for a black baseball cap with a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it. He never takes this cap off, except when doing tech presentations or speeches, as well as in family photos. Since his changes his clothes daily, he does not wear any one outfit for much longer than others. However, he owns many similar articles of clothing, only varying in color. He owns several blazers, crew neck t-shirts, and cardigan sweaters, usually in the colors white, black, tan, red, or various shades of green. He often wears mint-colored sneakers with white soles and shoelaces, and occasionally carries a tan satchel across his shoulder. In the first day of the film -- the day he introduces Hiro to his friends -- he is wearing a white crew neck t-shirt with artwork of a ninja, along with a grey cardigan, brown pants rolled up around his ankles and his mint-colored sneakers. On the day of his death at the San Fransokyo Tech Showcase, he wears an olive green blazer over a black shirt, with a similar pair of rolled-up brown jeans. At some point his hat falls of his head, as it is seen lying on the ground outside the building. Personality Incredibly kind, encouraging, and hard-working, Tadashi is considered the epitome of a great brother, nephew and student, always there when people need him. He has an energetic sense of humor and can be silly and excitable. He does not believe in "dead ends" and values hard work to accomplish goals. Ever the optimist, he successfully balances this rising career in cutting-edge technology and providing moral and emotional support for his younger brother Hiro, all the while keeping a good attitude and a happy smile. As the only male figure in Hiro's life, he has carried the burden of responsibility from a young age, knowing he had to lead Hiro and be a good role model. Having to care for Hiro alongside their aunt Cass has made Tadashi gentle and understanding, though as the big brother, he occasionally can still be rough. He is also not above scolding Hiro or becoming upset with him, angry at Hiro's unwillingness to try and make something of his life, showing a slightly frustrated side to his personality not seen anywhere else. Tadashi also values his aunt; he does not like to make her upset, and is appreciative for all she has done to raise them, especially having done it alone. His concerns extend to the general public, developing Baymax with the sincere hope that the healthcare companion would help people all over the world. He is dedicated to helping others no matter what the cost is to him, a statement undeniably proven when he makes the ultimate sacrifice in an attempt to protect his teacher. Powers and Abilities He is a very hard worker and very intellectually gifted, most notably in skills with robotics, a skill he seems to share with his brother. He also may possess a large understanding of health and medicine, successfully creating Baymax with skills meant for healthcare. He also even appears to be athletic, and he is known to have taught Hiro some karate; Baymax's statement that Tadashi was in 'excellent health' also indicates he is physically fit. Role in the Crossover Tadashi has been seen in many crossovers. Although he is not seen as often as his brother, Hiro he still has been seen a lot, usually as a supporting character in various AUs. In many theories, it is believed that Tadashi somehow made it out of the fire, since their was no proof of a body found. In some scenarios, he survived, coming out scarred either as a changed man coping with his trauma, a hero or a villain. In other circumstances, he never experienced the fire, altering the events significantly. Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Tadashi have several things in common--both of them are very smart inventors, and both are kind-hearted individuals who are determined to see the best in everyone. As Hiccup is kind of an outcast in the first ''How to Train Your Dragon ''film, Tadashi may be the kind and understanding one who encourages him to pursue his skills. If they were to meet, the two would very easily bond and become friends. Tadashi would probably be fascinated by Toothless, and Hiccup with Baymax, and they woils probably share and discuss inventions. In addition, both characters have lost at least one parent, making for a deeper bond between them. Their pairing is known as Tadashiccup. Jack Frost The relationship between Jack and Tadashi is not usually explored except in Big Guardian 6. Since Tadashi passes away in his movie, many fans like to imagine that he becomes a fire-powered Guardian, and would bond with Jack and the others this way. When Tadashi is alive, he would most likely not be able to see Jack, as he is quite grown-up and has a mind grounded in science. Whether as spirits or living humans, their relationship is quite an interesting one. Jack is the same age as Hiro and has some of the same trouble-making tendencies, it is likely that the two would develop a brotherly bond. As Guardians, Jack could be the one to help Tadashi discover his center, and as humans they would probably just have fun together and maybe discuss what it's like to have a younger sibling. Their pairing is known as Jadashi. Merida DunBroch Tadashi's patience and kindness would be a good balance to Merida's brash hot-headedness. Like with Jack and Hiro, Tadashi would probably form a strong bond with Merida. He would most likely take the time to listen to her complaints and possibly help her reach a compromise with her mother. Otherwise, he would probably support her love for archery and her struggle to choose her own fate. Though, due to her wild nature, Tadashi may or may not have trouble keeping up with her. Though they may butt heads at times, they would generally get along. Their pairing is known as Meridashi. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel and Tadashi are both kind hearted individuals who will never give up on a loved one or their dreams. Both have an aspiration to help people and have dreams they won't give up on. Sure, they have their differences, but Tadashi and Rapunzel would have a pleasant friendship with each other. Not giving up on the other and showing moral support whether its with robotics or art. Their pairing is known as Tadunzel. Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle Tasashi and Elsa are from two different universes, but if they meet each other she might not like him at first, since she doesn't know him. But, later she would understand him because of Hiro's loss of him, just her loss of her parents. Some people tend to make Elsa save him. That way he doesn't die and their relationship doesn't either. They might have a love/hate relationship also, but later down the road everything is fine. They are also known as Tadelsa. Princess Anna Tadashi and Anna are both optimistic, loving and determined individuals. It is likely that the two would bond instantly, with Anna's high-energy and bubbly personality providing a good counter-balance to Tadashi's laid-back gentleness. Additionally, both characters love and support their siblings above all else, and it is possible that the two could bond by talking about their experiences with Elsa and Hiro respectively. Whenever one is down, the other would encourage them and convince them never to give up on their loved ones. Whether as friends or lovers, the two would get along well. Their pairing is known as Tadanna. The Once-ler Despite their common traits as creative inventors, the relationship between Tadashi and Once-ler may be a shaky one. One the one hand, the Once-ler has a tendency to be selfish and cocky, whereas Tadashi is selfless and kind. Though the Once-ler's attitude may remind Tadashi how how Hiro once was, it's more likely that it would leave a sour taste in his mouth, and the two may not get along. On the other hand, however, it's possible that they could bond over their love of inventing and their desire to change the world for the better (even if the Once-ler is a little delusional). Also, if Tadashi were to find out that the Once-ler's selfishness is a result of his family's abuse and misguidance, he may grow to sympathize with him, and may recognize that he is a good person at heart. Whetever happens between them, their relationship would be rocky at best, though they might possibly be friends by some rare circumstance. Mavis Dracula Mary Katherine Tadashi and MK are both very gentle individuals, both of them being good listeners and fast learners. Since MK is a pessimist while Tadashi is more of an optimist, it's possible that he could encourage her to be the best she can be, and the two could support one another when the time calls for it. Additionally, both character have suffered the loss of one or both parents, which is another thing they could bond over. Their pairing is known as Marydashi. Guy Big Hero 6 Hiro Hamada Hiro is Tadashi's little brother, and likely the most important person in Tadashi's life. They've shared a bedroom presumably since they moved in with Cass 10 years ago, allowing Tadashi to always be there when Hiro needs him, academically or emotionally. Because they were raised together, no one knows Hiro's emotions and issues better than Tadashi, and vice versa. Tadashi was also the one who encouraged Hiro to be interested in robotics, and they are seen assembling a robot toy together in a family photo, as children. Hiro's health, happiness and well-being is of utmost importance to Tadashi, and he is disappointed when Hiro continues to bot-fight underground instead of trying to do something productive with his incredible intelligence. He not-so-subtly persuades Hiro to apply to SFIT and pursue a career in robotics alongside him, and is tremendously proud when Hiro succeeds. When Tadashi passes away, Hiro is extrememly devestated and becomes depressed. However, through the help of Baymax and Tadashi's friends, Hiro vows to help the people of San Fransokyo in Tadashi's honor. Though some like to pair them up romantically, most fans prefer their brotherly relationship. Cass Hamada Cass is Tadashi's aunt, but is really more like a mother to him as she has been his and Hiro's guardian since their parents died ten years ago. Tadashi cares deeply for her and tries not to stress her out, but with the trouble him and Hiro get into, his efforts may sometimes be unsuccessful. It is clear, however, the Cass loves and supports both brothers, despite the stress they may cause her. She and Tadashi work together to raise Hiro and encourage him to ge into SFIT. When Tadashi dies, Cass is also devestated, but she stays strong for Hiro. Baymax Baymax is Tadashi's invention and his pride and joy. Tadashi spent a lot of time creating Baymax, for the sole purpose of helping others. As such, Baymax is very serious about his role adn programming, often reminding Hiro of what Tadashi created him for. Hiro inherits Baymax after Tadashi's death, and the two share a strong bond. Since Hiro is Tadashi's younger brother, Baymax values him and wants to keep him safe. The relationship between Tadashi and Baymax is usually kept at a robot/inventor level, but some fans like to experiment with their relationship with Baydashi. Honey Lemon Tadashi and Honey Lemon are good friends and are both students at SFIT. The two are shown to be close, often encouraging each others projects and endevours. Throughout the movie, Honey is seen to be present at the Hamada household with the rest of the gang as Hiro is building his microbots, and also shows up to the showcase,alongside Tadashi and the others, when Hiro is presenting them. Both Tadashi and Honey Lemon are shown to be warm-hearted and open individuals, which leads many fans to believe that they were very close as friends, and somtimes more. Their pairing is known as Tadahoney, which is quite popular around the fandom. GoGo Tomago GoGo is Tadashi's friend and fellow student at SFIT, and she is the first person whom he introduces Hiro to. Although the two aren't shown to interact much, it is clear that they are good friends, since GoGo is often seen with both the Hamada brothers after they meet, along with the rest of the gang. When Hiro first suggests forming a superhero team to catch Yokai, GoGo is the first one to volunteer. She states that "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend--we're in," indicating that the two were close. While GoGo generally displays a rough-and-tough attitude, she does have a sweet side, and it is possible that she and Tadashi bonded over these traits. Their pairing is known as Tomadashi. Wasabi Fred Enemies Pitch Black Mother Gothel Yokai Category:Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Orphans